


Name Calling

by Justmymalec



Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Couple, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justmymalec/pseuds/Justmymalec
Summary: Penguin Alec Lightwood.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Malec Pregnancy Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Name Calling

Eight and a half months. That’s how long Alec had been painstakingly, yet rewardingly, carrying his and Magnus's pride and joy in his overly inflated belly. Maxine Lightwood-Bane was the name he and Magnus both agreed on, although Magnus thought it would be a great idea to name her after her soon-to-be favorite aunt, Izzy but gave in as Alec liked the name Maxine more. 

Being this far along was proving to be much more difficult than Alec had guessed it would be. Throwing up just about everything he ate, painful back cramps, swollen feet, shortness of breath, sleepless nights because Maxine is constantly kicking his bladder, peeing almost every two seconds, Alec was cranky all the time and Magnus's constant “lovingly” name calling because of how Alec waddled to get around barefoot with his feet swollen didn't help the matters either. “Hey Happy Feet, could you hand me the remote?” Or “I didn't knew if Bigfoot was that adorable.” Or “I better call the zoo because one of their penguins has escaped.” To which Alec usually responded with “Shut it, or I’ll shut it for you, Magnus!”

And Magnus always playfully replied by “Make me, darling!” And even if Alec will never ever accept it but somehow the teasing still made his heart flutter and knees weak.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts?  
> Tell me in the comments. 
> 
> Show me some love in the form of kudos and comments.


End file.
